Excel: Troubled Again!
by SuiteGrl
Summary: Many things go wrong in the world Excel lives in! What ever happened to our beloved anime goddess after the series ended? Did she end up with Lord Ill Pallazo? Did she ever eat Menchi? Does Hyatt ever die?! Read on, and maybe you'll find out!
1. A CrashMeeting?

EXCEL: A Crash-Meeting?  
  
Excel bounced across her front yard, orange and yellow hair streaming in inebriated madness. But, what was the occasion? Lord Ill palazzo was in France getting a pedicure- perhaps he liked dogs, Excel thought- and Hyatt was visiting some friends in the morgue. While ACROSS was what Excel lived and breathed, today was a special day even without the other members of Lord Ill palazzo's cult of moral reform.  
  
"Me-n-chi! Oooooh Meeee-nn-chii!" Excel whined loudly to her poor pet dog as she tumbled in through her front door. Grass stains covered her face and pants and an innocent evil sparkled in her eyes. Menchi sucked at the air in horror.  
  
"Arruf! Aruuuf?" Menchi moaned. Excel had a heart as big as her head, which in this case was as big as her appetite, which in Menchi's case, was a very bad thing indeed. Would the distressed Menchi be eaten that very moment?  
  
"Silly s-i-l-l-y Menchi!" Excel sang as she swooped down at the dog with the agility of an enormous hawk. "You're coming with meee! We're going on a crazy adventure filled with donuts and ." Blah blah blah Menchi thought as he allowed his captor to carry him off. He didn't have a choice anyways. "arruf."  
  
Just wait until Lord Ill palazzo returns, Excel smiled to herself. She was being very good, carrying out the missions of ACROSS and such. Why, just yesterday she attacked an ice-cream stand and devoured its contents before any more people could get fat.  
  
Hugging Menchi a little too tight, Excel danced away against the flow of traffic. Just then, whirls of bright aquamarine, tangy yellow and blazing green trampled the Excel-Menchi duo! Metallic smells filled the air accompanied by carefree laughter. After her eyes stopped swirling, Excel rubbed her head, readjusted Menchi in her arms and stammered into the direction of the chaotic energy.  
  
Realizing she was going in the wrong direction, Excel turned around.  
  
"Hey!" Excel whined after the noise and color. "Come back here! You hurt my poor poor Menchi!" Whatever, Menchi groaned. It was just another day with a crazy girl when you were with Excel.  
  
Peering down the street, Menchi quickly noticed that the thing was coming back! On closer inspection, one could see it wasn't a thing at all: It was a girl! Brightly dressed with a huge smile, the teenage girl skipped toward them. Blue hair flowed out of a huge yellow bandana with a large ruby-colored ball. Large green eyes peered curiously at Excel and Menchi, now speechless in front of the girl. Excel had never seen someone meeting this description before! Why did she smell like oil and machinery? And why did she wear those terrible yellow gloves and shoes?!  
  
"Pardon me." Excel muttered, looking a bit nervous. She didn't quite feel like her usual cheery self, especially in front of this stranger. Gazing back up at the girl she had the thought, that maybe Lord Ill Palazzo would find this girl more attractive than her. Excel winced and clutched Menchi tighter. Menchi whined.  
  
"Hi!" announced the girl. Excel didn't like the way this was going, this girl's attitude was very similar to hers in a way. "I'm .  
  
.To be Continued 


	2. Meet Danger

EXCEL: Meet Lime Meet Danger  
  
"I'm Lime!" The oddly dressed girl announced. Shocked, Excel leaped backwards! It must have been Lime of the Saber Marionettes. "Oh!" Lime pointed. "Your doggie is turning blue!" Only now realizing that she had Menchi in a death-grip, Excel relaxed and put her on the pavement.  
  
It was hot outside, but that was not the reason that Excel was sweating. "You don't look so well miss." Lime began to say.  
  
"Oh! Hehe." Excel stuttered and nervously stooped to pet Menchi on the head. "I'm Excel! Nice to meet you Lime." Arf! Arf! Menchi's paws were burning on the hot pavement.  
  
"You want to go get an Ice Cream, Excel?" Lime offered. "I know this great little ice-cream stand down the way!" Excel shook her head so that her intense locks blurred across her face.  
  
"No, hehe, um, maybe we should skip the ice-cream today." Excel answered, remembering her earlier consumption at the stand.  
  
Suddenly, the earth was shaking violently all around the two girls! "What's going on?!" They both shouted in unison. The sky was creaking and straining in its blueness. All clouds twisted, contorting their wispy bodies as if trying to escape something horrible. Cars screeched to a halt in the street and wary pedestrians crouched close to the ground.  
  
Serious faced, Lime turned to Excel. "Let's go, Excel."  
  
"But, I don't really even know you!" Excel exclaimed. "And what do you mean 'let's go'?" Grabbing Excel's wrist, Lime shot up into the tormented sky, yellow bandana and Excel flailing wildly behind her. On the ground, Menchi wagged her tail as she watched the girls soar higher and higher. Despite the violent tremors from the earth and the breaking pavement all around her, she was safer being free from Excel. .  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
